


|| the letter ||

by chxmicql



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 07:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxmicql/pseuds/chxmicql
Summary: Irene's best friend and girlfriend of 4 years, Claire, has passed away from leukemia. At her funeral, after delivering her short speech, she reads this letter out loud, and places it into her casket.





	1. Chapter 1

Claire:

I was a university student, living in New York at the time, with nothing to do, since it was winter break. I decided to go to a small cafe run by one of my neighbors, just to spend some time on my laptop, sipping some warm coffee and reading a book or two. The cafe was quite filled, with many people minding their own business, drinking coffee and just chilling. I sat down, and about ten minutes later, and I felt a tap on my shoulder. You stood behind me, with your finger on my shoulder. Your smile was so warm, it was like hot chocolate on a winter's day, and your eyes so bright and blue, sparkling in the light, that caught my attention. You walked over next to me, asking if it was an empty seat. I said that it was, and you sat down, and unknowingly, we start talking about each other, and we bonded instantly. I still remember that you were talking about how university life was for you, and I told you about things that were going on in my life. We talked, and talked, like time didn't exist. Usually, I don't mind, or care, when strangers talk to me, but with you, you were special. You gave me this warm, assuring feeling, that everything was going to be alright, and that we were safe, as long as you were here, next to me. Somehow, after we left the cafe that day, we kept in touch, and I texted you every day. Once I woke up, I would be greeted with your messages popping up on my phone, and I'd smile, thinking about how you really cared about me, and how you'd take time out of your daily life, to spend with me, chatting our lives away. In the evenings, we would facetime each other, sometimes chatting happily about the little things in life, sometimes, you would be there when I had to rant about things and when I was down. After a week or so of texting and facetiming with each other, I felt like we've made a special connection. I felt as if we were the best of friends, even if I haven't known you for long, and that's when we started hanging out a lot more.

I would leave university at the end of the day, after long hours of lectures and note taking, awaiting your arrival at the train station. You would run up to me, hugging me and asking me about my day. Every time we'd see each other at the train station, I would have this fluttery feeling, like I'm seeing someone truly special, and that was the case. Every time we hung out after class, we would go to a coffee shop down the street, or take a train to each other's houses and sleep over. I absolutely loved it, and I think you saw it in my dull, sunken eyes. On the train, we would talk about how we felt at the time, talked about the drama in campus, or just chatted about insignificant things. When I went to your place for the first time and officially "hung out" with you, I felt happy. Genuinely happy. I felt something, something I haven't felt in so long, something I've been longing for. it was almost euphoric. The feeling of being somehow, special, the feeling of not being lonely, while I'm with you. We would flop down on your couch, clutching a mug of coffee or tea in our hands, and just continue chatting our nights away. When it was late, like at 3am, we'd realize how much time we've spent just rambling and rambling about things, but we loved it so much. Once, your mother was around, and she had no idea I was here, I hid under your bed, trying my hardest to not burst our laughing, while you tried to distract your mother, talking to her in the kitchen. Eventually she found out though, but she was totally fine with it. She asked something that I didn't expect her to ask, since it was the first time I've met her. "Are you two a thing?" she asked, genuinely curious without any malicious intent. Both of us just stuttered, but I think we both knew in our minds, that we could be. After she left, we were hysterically giggling on your living room floor, even though we had no idea why we were laughing. That night, I told you how I felt, and you were so accepting. I think we both knew, in the back of our minds, that we were more than friends, soulmates, even.

After that night, we became more than friends. We were, quite frankly, dating. We contemplated moving in and getting an apartment for ourselves, since we're both "responsible adults" A week or two later, we did get our own apartment and move in, and that was an interesting experience. And I do agree, that things were moving a little quick, but we were absolutely fine with it, so we went along with the plan. I remember in the doorway of our new apartment, trying to move furniture into the house together. We were fooling around, laughing our heads off, talking and trying to plan and decorate the rooms. The next day, we successfully moved in, with all the furniture intact, with our walls, shelves and rooms decorated. Afterwards, we decided to go back to the cafe where we met each other, just for fun. That time was the first time we held hands, in public, going places.

Fast forward a week or so, you kissed me for the first time. I was expecting it, but I was taken aback. I knew that I loved you to the moon and back (wow, cliché) and I was willing to spend my life with you. We still spent our nights, lying on the bed, just talking and talking, just like how we did when we were sleeping over at our houses. I'm just going to skim over the details of what happened that night, and I think you can figure it out yourself

We've been dating for 4 years, at that point. I've met your family members, you've met mine, they were so supportive of us, I was quite emotional, not going to lie. We were so happy together, we would take walks on the promenade where we could look at the view along the seafront, holding our drinks and holding hands. I still remember when we would go to the park and lie on the grass, looking up into the sky, where the stars were twinkling in the pitch black sky, like sapphires, shining brightly. Your eyes looked just like the stars, reflecting light and shimmering.Any time you felt down, or anxious, I was here for you whenever you needed. We didn't have any arguments, and our relationship was amazing. Every night, I would go to bed thinking about us, and how we were so in love with each other, and that this was going to last forever.


	2. || the letter - part 2 ||

It was a usual summer night, and we were talking, on the bed about things, when you complained that you've been feeling weak, and tired. I didn't think much of it, since school or work can drain us out. I tucked you in bed, and I basically ignored it, thinking you'd sleep the tiredness off. The next day, I saw your arm, littered with unexplained bruises. Your torso, legs and hands had purple and blue bruises. You were quite clumsy, and I just thought you might've fallen off stairs or just slipped and fell. I assured you that it would be okay, and you trusted me. That night, you had an unexpected nosebleed, which was quite odd, since you weren't prone to nosebleeds, like some other people. I started to worry a little, since you've been perfectly healthy, and these symptoms of whatever illness is out of the ordinary. The nosebleed stopped, and I told you to go rest, and just take a nap. Afterwards, I fell asleep next to you, still worrying about the whole ordeal.

I woke up to you complaining about a migraine, and I got you some painkillers from a cabinet in the bathroom. That's when I realized something was terribly wrong. You'd lost so much weight, even though you do regular exercise and eat healthily. Your bones were visible through your fair, oddly pale skin, and your collarbones were protruding, which was very much concerning. I decided to take you to the hospital, hoping that it was just the flu or something. I'll skip the details, but your doctor diagnosed you with leukemia. I was told that it has metastasized and has spread to your lymph nodes, spleen and liver. It was serious, and it's progressing really quickly. I was told that it was the last stage of cancer, which was really unexpected, since you were always really healthy. I guess it went undetected, and neither of us noticed the symptoms, until now. You first started chemotherapy, but it made you really sick, and you were suffering, so, so much. I felt really bad for you. I always stayed next to your hospital bed, still talking to you about all the best moments of our relationship, taking care of you when you felt sick, and just here to be with you while you were dealing with this. Every night I would go home, and it was really odd, to be there while you weren't here. I felt like the warmth was gone. It felt empty. I felt empty, without you.

A week after you started chemotherapy, it progressed, and I was told you have two weeks left. I was devastated, but deep down, I knew that it was bound to happen, since you were unbelievably sick. You wrote me a note, telling me what I can do with the house, our things and such after you were gone. You gave me the choice of switching off life support, which absolutely broke me, but I knew, when it came time, I would do it, for you, for us. I kept your note, after I was reading it between sobs, I still remember when you held my hand as I was reading it. Your hands, no longer warm, and your eyes, no longer radiant and bright, but I still loved you so much, and I was there for you.

Four days later, the doctor informed me that you had slipped into a coma, and that you were put on life support, and the cancer has basically taken over. It hurt me so much to see you in this state, with your sunken eyes closed, your slender arms by your side, while your heart monitor beeped in a steady rhythm. I was told that I had the choice to switch life support off by the doctor, and I knew that I had to do it, even though it hurts so much. I've already told our parents the situation, and your mother and my parents came to visit. They sat beside us, talking about how its okay, everything was going to be alright, and assuring you that you were safe, and things were fine. (Even though we were all sobbing at that point.) I left the room so your mother and my parents could tell you things, and just spend some time, before it was too late. I was in the corridor, holding your note, sobbing, and my mind was racing.

I'll skip the parts where it hurt me the most, just so I don't relive it, but you peacefully passed that day, and I did decide to switch your life support off. I didn't want you to suffer any longer, I didn't want you to be in this state of pain. We all told you the things we had to, and I did as well. We were all by your side while it happened, and you were at peace. Your face, with such a peaceful expression, as if you were in utopia; your hands, held in mine, while I caressed your cheek, and kissed you for the last time.

I'm going to end this letter with this: I know you loved me so much, and so do I. I'm always going to remember your warm embrace; your soft, delicate hands; your radiant, bright blue eyes; your plump cheeks when you smiled; your smooth, soft brown hair. You are the highlight of my life, and I'm always going to remember you. You were like the stars, sparkling and twinkling in the night, bringing joy and warmth to me whenever you were here.

Goodbye, my beloved best friend and soulmate.

-Irene


End file.
